Necromancer Chronicles: My Name
by ToNeko
Summary: Mezameya Asami lived in the far side of Konoha, isolated from the civilians of the village. But upon entering the Academy, she made herself known by the villagers, as well as becoming friends with two people of the polar opposite using the common trait that all three of them shared. Little did they know about the girl herself... SasuOC
1. Chapter 1

Apparently when I first posted this story, it got deleted not a week ago (in fact only 4 days ago). The strange thing about it though is that it's deleted because of "Non-story: lists, notes, polls, announcement, and etc." But my story was not a list, nor notes, and absolutely not a poll, and announcement (?) In addition to that my format of writing was similar to other authors (like author's note at the top/buttom, and summary with quotes) So I really don't get why it got removed, I tried to contact the admin., but I can't email them back... T.T (Could anyone explain to me the reason behind it?) Anyway I think everyone that had supported me before .

**Chapter 1: The New Entry**

"My name is... Mezameya... Asami... Nice to meet you," said the girl at the front as she performed a bow with her head. She has birght, sky blue eyes and white hair with light purple shades. She wore a knee length yukata, similar to a miko's dress, with flower pattern design at the front of the skirt. Otherwise the skirt is all red. The white haired girl wore thigh length white socks and straw shoes.

"Uwahh~ her hair's so pretty!" a girl whispered loudly.

"But don't you think that it's weird for it to be white?"

"That's true..."

Asami ignored them. "Asami-chan, plase pick any empty seat." Iruka said.

Asami nodded. Her tired eyes scanned the room. She began walking up the aisle and stopped. She turned around to face a blonde boy with whisker-like features on his face. "Can I sit here?" she asked him with a smile.

The boy looked at her surprised before nodding. That was entirely unexpected.

She took a seat next to him. He looked so lonely with no one sitting beside him.

Asami listened to class while using a hand to support her head. Her eyes constantly lowered and open up as she stared at the board. She made a soft '~uuu' sound evey once a while. The boy consistently looked back at her curiously while trying to make it less apparent.

Class ended and the girl stood from her seat. "Bye bye, see you tomorrow ~uuu." she said as she passed the blonde's seat while walking to the doorway. The boy looked at her stunned.

Asaami exited the Academy and befan walking home, she didn't wait by the front door for her parents or guardian like the other Academy students. The fact being that no one will come for her anyway.

Her home is located at the edge of the village, a pretty isolated part surrounded only by trees and wooden fences.

"I'm home~uuu." she said. Her eyes lowered in a sad way. ' Not like there'll be a response...' Her eyes went to the left side of the doorway where there's a shelf with a picture frame on top. The picture shows a happy couple. The woman has long black hair with bangs framing her face nad the man has medium length black hair. Both seems very happy to be standing next to each other. '...Okaa-san... Otou-san...'

**-Next day-**

'We have outdoor practice today~uuu.' Asami remembered, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she stood before the Academy.

Woosh.

"No one's here yet, am I too early~uuu?" she asked herself out loud. Since she had no clock at home, she has no idea what time it was and if she went back to sleep, she has no idea when she'll wake up. For the next time she wakes, it might as well be night time agian.

"I guess I'll sleep a little more~uuu." she yawmed as she stumbled through a brush. "~uuu?"

"Whst are you doing here?" said the boy before her. He had onyx black eyes that matches his hair.

'Had I seen hime somewhere before~uuu?' she thought tiredly, pointing a finger to her chin.

"Oi, you listening?" he asked.

"~Uuu." she breathed tiredly. "Since you're here..." she said turning her tired eyes to him. He looking at her questionly, though displaying no particular interest. "-You could be my alarm clock." she said grabbing hold of his arm and laying her head on it. "tell me when class starts~uuu. Oyasumi~uuu."

"Oi, baka-shiro-atama." he said.

"Stop borthering me~uuu." she said.

Now he's irritated. "Oi." he began, waiting for a response. The only sound he got as his response is Asami's soft and steady breathing. She feel asleep.

-Time Skip-

"Oi, baka-shiro-atama, get up." the boy said.

No answer.

"Oi."

"~Uuu." said said in her sleep.

He's pissed. She was holding his arm too tightly to shrug off.

"Shut up~uuu. You're annoying..." Asami said in her sleep.

His patience was running thin, he threw his arm and flung her off.

Asami sat up holding her head. "Itai~uuu."

"Hurry us, class's starting." he said walking away from the bush.

Asami gave a sleepy glare before dusting herslf as she stood up to follow him.

The class was a few trees away from the bush they were previously at. Everyone was already there, either talking with their friends or sitting to the side. As the boy got into the clearing, there's an immediate uproar of chatter. This girls jumped to the ever so popular perosn and began saying many things at once.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"We were so worried when we can't see you here." another said.

"Sasuke-kun, did something happened?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

They began calling out the Uchiha's name with a question mark at the end when the said Uchiha looked over his shoulder.

Asami, who was a bit behind, looked at him questionly before going up to his side.

There was a sudden lighting bolt in the background that seemed to strike the girls before her. 'Sasuke-kun's with a GIRL?' was the thought that they all shared.

"Asami-chan, why are you coming formt he same direction as Sasuke-kun?" a girl shouted crazily, holding her shoulders in her hands. Asami looked at her sleepily confused.

"Were you two perhaps, by any chance, together?" said another girl, pushing the first girl out of the way.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun-"another began, but got interrupted before she even ask her question when another girl pushed her out.

"What's yhour relationship with Sasuke-kun?" said a blond girl witha long tied up ponytail. This seems like the central question for intensity grew at the question and the girls sent glares at Asami for the answer to the question, applying a murderous arura in the process.

But Asami seems unaffected as sleepy as she was now. She thought about the question in depth for a minute as the grils waited impatiently for the answer. By now the rest of the class was watching the scene with interest. As for Sasuke... well he's just watching.

"Well?" the blond holding her asked impatiently.

Asami raised her head to look at her, "I..."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Relationship?**

"I..." Asami began, her gaze serious. The Uchiha looked at her slightly interested. But that's only because she has been sleepy the whole time since they've met. "...I really don't know what you're talking about. You've been saying 'Sasuke-kun' 'Sasuke-kun' the whole time, but who exactly is him?"

Periods started forming at the background of the entire scene. The class sweatdropped.

"You don't know who Sasuke-kun is?" said another girl with long bubblegum pink hair and parted bangs. Asami looked at her sleepily and questionly.

"How can you not know who Sasuke-kun is?" the blond shook Asami shouldere causing the girl to be dizzy.

"I'm dizzy~uuu." she said, her eye brows furrowing together. The girl stopped shaking her and pointed behind her.

"The person standing behind you is Uchiha Sasuke!" she shouted taking her hands off Asami's shoulders.

Asami turned her head to look at the person she pointed at. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he stared back at her with his piercing black eyes. "Uwari Sayure?" she tried repeating what the girls had said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke!" the girls corrected.

"Uchaya Tsuke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Usaba Suchike?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

- 5 minutes later -

By now many of the girls have retreated from the battlefield of correcting Asami in her "Insult-Uchiha's Sasuke's-Name-Fight." The said Uchiha was becoming more pissed by the moment of having his name insultedly said in multiple ways the past 5 minutes. He had learned now that the girl was a complete idiot.

"Ucha Tsasuka."

"It's Uchiha Sasuke!" the remaining girls in the battlefield yelled together in union. "You just said it 5 minutes ago when ask you about your relationship with Sasuke-kun! How can you that that wrong anyway!" The girls huffed together, adding to their chorus.

"...Okay, I think I got it..." Asami began. The girls perked up at this comment. "It's..." she began snapping out of her sleepiness. "Usawa Tasuki."

The girls performed a stumbled fall with their head to the ground and foot sticking up. The class sweatdropped as they watched the scene amusingly. Some fell over and laughed while holding their stomach to ease the pain.

"That's worst! It's U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke!"

"Uwari Sakure?"

"UCHIHA SASUKE" the girls screamed before they realized something else. "That's where you started, isn't it?"

While that happens, Sasuke was getting extremely irritated in the sideline. He could snap any moment now. Not only did he have to be insult by the baka white head, but he had to listen to his fangirls call out his name more than usual by at least 10 times. As if they haven't said his name enough all the other days, now he had to suffer it 10 times worst plus the screaming because the stupid-baka girl started the conversation with his name.

"I admire their patience and the amount of breathe they got..." one of the retired fangirls said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Susha Uchike." Asami said, irritated.

"Why do you have to mix up the syllables? It's Uchiha Sasuke!" they screamed, they were through irritated as well.

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched. He was trying to launch out the whole time. "Just leave her." he said walking away. HE don't want to hear his name being offended anymore than he had to already. The girls nodded and followed.

"You okay, Susuke~uuu?" came the voice.

"Hn. It seems like that brain of yours finally registered a word." Sasuke said sarcastically as he turned his head a bit to look over his shoulder at her before e continued moving on.

Asami frowned. "You got something to say~uuu?"

"I already did." he remarked. "Or could you not register that?"

Before she can open her mouth, she was surrounded by the girls once again. "What did you say?"

Asami looked at them tiredly. "I '~uuu'ed. What? Asami's tired~uuu."

"No, before that." they said, edging in on her.

"'You got something to say?'"

"Before that!" they said.

She thought tiredly at what she said before that before saying, "'You okay Sasuke~uuu?'"

"She said it!" they exclaimed high-fiving each other.

"Now say that again. 'Sa-su-ke,'" they stretched out.

"Sasare." Asami said.

They dropped down looking dead and tired. Their soul flowing out of their mouths.

"~uuu." Asami sighed as she walked over to the class and took a seat. The class watched her without creasing their sweatdrop.

She actually defeated the fearful group of fangirls.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shuriken Practive**

"Today," Iruka sensei began. "We'll practice our shuriken throwing skills."

The whines went on as Iruka said this, though they've already half expected this. But it's still difficult to face this since nearly 90% of the class sucked major on this. Iruka ignored the complaints. "We'll began by calling up pairs at a time to demostrate their skills. Just try your best," he said trying to be encouraging in the end, but it barely helped.

Iruka looked over his class. Sensing that no one wants to go for the fact of facing embarassment, he called out a name. "First up, Sasuke, would you mind?" he asked, his eyes landing on the top student in his class. He knew that he'll do it, since he's the only one in the class that's good at it... Or so he thought...

"Sasuke-kun! Gambate!" the girls squealed at the sound of the name.

Sasuke went to the front and 'hnned', showing somewhat the statement along the line of 'I don't care, just get it over with.'

"Next, how about..." Iruka's eyes scanned the class for the second student. The class was immediately quiet. If possible it felt like eveyone shifted back by at least 2 feet. Even the girls who just squealed before. Of course, even though they like Sasuke, they don't want to be placed against him. Especially at something they cannot match with him at. The rest of the class feel the same, not that most of them like him... Since they're guys... But being put up against Sasuke is just too much to ask for of anyone.

Iruka understood how they felt, but he can't just let Sasuke do it along. Afterall, it's a "PAIR demonstration." This could serve as something to challenge them on and bring them forward, Iruka thought to himself, trying not to make himself feel bad for choosing whoever he's going to choose.

As his eyes continued to scan through the class, the class went into an extremely tense mood, gulping nervously. It's not like their going to die... Or probably they are... In the inside...

"...Asami," Iruka finally said as his eyes landed on Asami's head. He felt sorry for picking on her, since she's new and all, but surely the class won't laugh at her because she's new, right?

Her head dropped one before she rised it. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. When her eyes opened, she felt all eyes on her. "~Uuu?" she looked at them with a tiredly confused expression. She had fallen asleep before waking from Iruka calling her name, which is the exact reason why Iruka only saw her head and not her face. Probably something that he didn't realize though.

"Would you mind demonstrating your shuriken throwing skills?" Iruka asked.

"No ~uuu," Asami said walking to the front, getting off the floor tiredly from her light sleep. "It's better to get it over with ~uuu," she yawned when she arrived at the front.

Everyone stared at her. She had no idea what she's up against. But that's probably better for her. Sometimes it's better not to know than to know.

It was quiet for a second without anyone saying anything, then came a, "Gambateyo, Bara-hime!" said a guy in the crowd. At first the others looked at him confusedly before getting the clue, a few joined in.

"'Bara-hime?'" Asami asked tiredly while turning to face the class with her face instead of her back.

"You're always sleeping, so it's like Bara-hime," one explained from the ground.

Asami stared at them for a moment. She doesn't really get it but said, "Arigato." Taking it as a compliment and encouragement, she smiled slightly at them, resulting to making a couple blush.

"Okay. On the count of 3!" Iruka said handing them bother a single shuriken each for the two post that stood before them. As they each took their shuriken, their eyes met and a moment of determination went on.

"2," Iruka said as the two got into their positions.

"1!" They flung their shurikens.

Sasuke's shuriken zipped through the air and cut into a post that's identified as the one that stood before Asami.

"I knew Sasuke-kun's the best!' the girls squealed in agreement, not even minding that the target he hit was 'supposed' to be Asami's target.

But there's no need for that because a moment later, someone said, "No look." A person pointed to the post where another shuriken was pinned into. "Asami's shuriken stroke a post too."

They gasped. Someone has rivaled Sasuke? That must be a lie, but when they turned to confirm it, it was the truth. Before Sasuke post was a shuriken and since there's only 2 shurikens and Sasuke's in the other post that means that the one that they're currently looking at belongs to Asami.

Sasuke sent her a glare and Asami gazed at him tirely before ignoring it and turned to Iruke, " Senseit, can I go back now ~uuu?"

"Eh? Oh, sure..." Iruka said, regaining from his stock. He was just as shocked as the class that Asami's skills had matched with Sasuke's. It surely was a surprising thing. But then he sweatdropped realzing what had just happened. 'They sure like to challenge each other don't they? They even bother targetting the other's post instead of their own...'

"Nice one, Bara-hime!"

"~Uuu," Asami breathed as his response. Then she plopped down on the grass and watched on triedly.

"Okay next up. Naruto and Kiba!" Iruka said.

Asami was on the verge of going back to sleep when she saw a blond boy stood up. He was really recognizable... Then she realized that he was the one that sat beside her in class.

"Yosh!" the boy said in excitement. "I finally get to show off my abilities- dattebayo!"

Asami smiled a bit at his enthusiasm and kept her head up to watch a bit instead of going back to her planned sleep.

"Heh. I got Naruto? Good, this'll be easy!" shouted another boy who Asami guessed is the blond boy's opponent. 'Naruto, huh?' Asami noted tiredly. Her eyebrows drew together tiredly. 'That's too much to remember... Naru will do...'

"Okay, okay," Iruka said, trying to stop a conflict between the two which occured as Asami started thinking to herself. The two stopped unwillingly before getting into their position with shuriken in hand. Both looked confident to be better than the other. "Ready. Set Go!"

Both of them threw their shuriken. The boy- Kiba- had his shuriken a couple feet away from the target, while Naruto's..?

*Bak (sound of shuriken hitting the tree)*

Naruto's shuriken went diagonally. Iruka looked up from his clipboard just to see the shuriken hit the tree Iruka was standing before, a couple inches from stiking his hair.

Naruto paled.

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded.

"Gomen, gomen!" Naruto exclaimed. "It wasn't on purpose! It definitely wasn't on purpose- dattebayo!"

The entire class, but a few people laughed. "Naruto, you bada," they teased.

"Heh-heh-heh," Naruto laughed, before turning back to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, let me try it again!"

"No."

The class laughed again.

Naruto held one hand behind his head and 'laughed' with them.

When Asami gazed at Naruto in depth, she noted something. Her droopy eyes lowered, "...He's like me... Uzumaki... Naruto..."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Group**

"Okay, now we'll do a group practice-" Iruka began, but stopped when some of his students stared sparkly eyed at him. Note that most being girls who wish to request for certain favors. "-of my choice."

They became depressed immediately. "Sensei, why can't we pick?" a girl asked.

"Because I know who you all will pick... Not to mention the same person..." Iruka said. "Now Group 1," he said proceeding to ignore any more comments. "Kiba, Hinata, Chouji. Group 2: Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino..." Asami was getting sleeper and sleeper as the list went on and though she turned to stay awake, her head drops down constantly. "Next: Asami, Naruto, Sasuke. And that's the end." Iruka announced reading off the clipboard.

"Ehhh?' Asami could hear from female voices whine from her half sleep. "Why can't I be with Sasuke-kun?"

"Right, right" a group of girls agreed.

"This is the sole reason why NOT," Iruka said.

"Why do I get to be with Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"And this is the sole reason why," Iruka said turning to face the blond.

"Ehh?" the whined as a whole. Iruka put a hand over her head to contain his headache. Why does things always need to be so difficult for him? He decides on grouping together his students wiht the most fittting members, but it always ended up this way. They have too much desires for their own benefit. Most of his female students want to be grouped with Sasuke, but that's not going to be possible, not with the number. And even if they are grouped together, they won't even work well. And with them there, Sasuke won't be able to work well either. But while that, Naruto complains about being grouped in the same group as him. Iruka know that this won't work well either, which is also was he put Asami into the group. He hoped that they'll be able to help Naruto and Naruto won't annoying Sasuke like Iruka's female students' whose stilll currently complaining before him.

He sighed. Being a teacher could be really tough depending on who and what you're working with. "Okay, get to your groups," Iruka said in his teacher voice, despersing the group of people that circled before him for a change in groupings.

"~Uuu," Asami sighed tiredly as she got up AGAIN and walked towards her 'group'.

Iruka looked across the field, seeing all the groups together with their group mates. He was about to nod in approval on how well everyone could meet up when he sweatdropped look at the end of the field. _That _group wasn't at all grouped together!

Okay so here's the case: Naruto is at the rigth-ern end, Sasuke's at the left-ern end, and Asami stood in the middle between them, apparently about to fall asleep while standing up.

WTF? This was suppose to be gathering together as a group! Not separating each other to form a line across the field! If they're play "Making a Line Along the Field", it's okay! - ...Wait... Did such a game exist anyway?- But this was not "Making a Line Along the Field", it's "Gathering as a Group for Practice"!

Iruka slapped a hand over his forehead. He should've known that even with Asami in the group, it won't make the group any less troublesome than it already is. "Naruto! Asami! Sasuke! Come over here!" Iruka yelled to 10 metters away, 30 meters away and a eighth of a mile away.

Sasuke, Naruto and Asami's attention perked up and walked to Iruka. "What is it, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked sheepishly, not knowing what's going on. All that he knew was that he's waiting for his group-mates to come to 'him.'

"All of you, work here," he said to the three as he walked off, trying to cool off' his headache.

Asami and the others stared at him as he walked off.

"I don't like you..." Naruto said, starting a conversation to end the silence.

Sasuke glared at him. Not participating in the 'I don't like you- Consersation' verbally, but doing it glaringly- if that's a word to describe his participation. The glare clearly shows that he doesn't like him either.

Asami stared at her two group mates tiredly as they engaged a non-verbal "I don't like you Contest."

"Aren't we supposedly to practice ~uuu?" Asami finally asked.

"Ah. Ah!" Naruto said, remembering.

"I'll go first." Sasuke said. He took the 3 shuriken that Iruka gave them and positioned himself to the post target they're using.

"~Uuu.," Asami breathed sleepily.

He crouched down a little and aimed before throwing each of the 3 shuriken. Hit. Hit. Miss.

"~Uuu." Asami observed the shurikens. Sasuke walked back as Asami walked forward to gather them.

When she had them in her hands, she moved to the marked spot and bened her knees a bit. Her eyhes flickered to the post target as she focused on it for a second. She pulled her right hand, which held a shuriken, to her left side. She then swung it back over throwing the shuriken on the way. She continued the process two more times, just by aiming and throwing it whichle keeping her position the whole time. Hit. Miss. Hit.

Sasuke observed this and glared at her, who had one again rivaled his skill.

"~Uuu," she breathed as she walked over to collect the shuriken. She headed back and handed them over to Naruto, who happens to be the last to go in the group.

"Yoshi! It's my turn!" Naruto shourted while accepting the shurikens Asami handed him.

"Gambate," Asami whispered as she walked past him. Naruto turned back to look at her, surprised by someone encourging hime. But he deemed it as an imagination for she seem to be falling asleep any second now, sitting by the tree a couple of feet away.

"Go already, baka," Sasuke said impatiently waitng for his turn. He's going to get all 3 in this time.

"Okay!" Naruto said, annoying Sasuke's comment. He randomly took aim and threw it. It missed the target by far. It's a couple of feet before the post and couple of yards right of the post. He growled and threw it again. Once again, a missed. When he's about to throw the last one, he halted from Asami's call.

"Wait," she said. "If you release the shuriken when you're aim isn't exactly at the post yet, it won't bend to the right." she said as she walked up to him. "And if you move your ahnd a little faster, it'll hit farer because there'll be more strength put into it ~uuu." She took the shuriken from Naruot's hand and demostrated what she meant without throwing it. "Like this."

Sasuke side-glanced at the girl while Naruto stares plainly at her. They would've never thought that she's been paying attention at all to anything if she hadn't just made that comment. "Nani?" Asami asked softly as her vision left the shuriken in her hand.

"Nothing!" Naruto said. Asami stared at him with a bit of questioning tiredness before she handed the shuriken back to him. "Yosh! I'll do it right this time- dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed determinedly as he accepted the shuriken once again.

He got into throwing position and took Asami's advice. The shuriken landed on the ground a foot or 2 from the target post.

Asami clapped tiredly. "If you continue like that you'll improve...-uuu," she yawned.

"Arigato, Asami-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to her who began walking away to her previous spot.

Asami turned her head to look at him sleepy. "No problem ~uuu..." she said as she settled herself down once again.

"Asami-chan! Asami-chan!" Naruto called hyperly as he settled himself down next to her.

"Hmm?"

"Why were you with Sasuke-teme in the morning?" Naruto questioned. He's been wondering it the whole time. Asami doesn't seem like a person that cares about looks... because she seemed to be too asleep all the time to actually care about the appearance of other people But then why would she be with that 'teme'?

"~Uuu. Tsasuki-chi?" she asked.

Naruto sweatdrpped. '...Tsasuki...-chi?'

"~Uuu," Asami said as she put a finger on her chin and tilted her head _deep_ in thought. "...Alarm clock... sleeping pole?"

"You used Sasuke as an alarm clock and sleeping pole?" Naruto literally shouted.

Sasuke, whoose a couple of yards away from them, didn't hear what they said but felt something invisible stabbed his back.

Asami nodded her head once to comfirm that that's what she had just said.

"Why?" Naruto asked, utterly confused.

Both of them are still oblivious to their surrounding.

"-Cause-" Asami began, but was cut off when she was shook by a hoard of girls, who had in the process, flung Naruto out of the way.

"Asami-chan, Asami-chan, what did you just say?" the girls roared.

"~uuu..." Asami stared at them distantly, seemingly oin the verge of sleeping in the chaos.

"Using Sasuke-kun as... a p-pillow?" the girls demanded.

_=The Girls' Fantasy=_

_"Sasuke-tun, can I lay on you for a moment?"_

_"Yes, boku no hime," the _dreamy _Sasuke said holding the girl's face close to him. "I shall wake you up."_

_=End of Fantasy=_

"Kyaa!" they cried with blood rushing out of their noses as they shoved Asami to the side.

'What the-" Sasuke thought as he looked back at the comotion. He had felt a sudden chill in his spine.

"Ano...Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?" asked a girl who popped up beside him.

"He's mine, Forehead!" another girl yelled showing the previous girl away.

"Buzz off, Ino-Pig!" the first girl yelled back as a battle of _mercy_ began between them.

While that happens the other girls took the chance to advance.

"No," Sasuke said darkly, rejecting all of them at once and sent them away with a glare.

As the hoard of girls began to retreat in depression, he sent Asami a glare as well.

"Ah," Asami said as she began clapping lightly. "Congratulations, Sasuki-chi ~uuu. You're receiving lots of _ai_ ~uuu."

He gave her a darker glare just as Iruka called time.

"Okay let's see everyone's progress," Iruka said with his clipboard in hand.

"I'm 5 feet away!"

"4 and a half, and I almost hit!"

"My landed 7 feet away, but I'm still better than Naruto anyway," someone declared proudly.

All Iruka thought was, 'They can't improve like that... Knowing that Naruto is always the lowest... They just satisfy themselves by knowing that they're better than someone else... At this rate, they won't take things seriously...' Iruka sighed.

"Mine is only 2 feet away -dattebayo!" Naruto declared.

Everyone went silent for a moment. Almost everyone, including Iruka, was thinking something along the lines of: Naruto? Naruto did that? That's unbelievable.

"No way!" was the only response that they made.

"It's actually 1 foot and 8 inches ~uuu," Asami said from the corner.

"Naruto? You serious?" they exclaimed. There's no way they could believe that Naruto did better than most of them.

"Heh," Naruto said proudly as he stood up.

"I see," Iruka noted. "That's amazing progress, Naruto." He gave a small smile when he said that, but it was unnoticed because the class is arguing about how such a thing is impossible. 'It's a right thing to put Naruto with Asami and Sasuke afterall.' Iruka noted to himself this time.

"How about Sasuke and Asami?" Iruka asked looking at the other two in the group.

"Tsasu-chi got 2 in ~uuu," Asami responded with a yawn at the end.

"'Tsasu-chi?'" Iruka gave her a questioning look. He had only been teaching this class for a while, but he doesn't remember there being a person named 'Tsasu' in this class. He flipped through the pages in his clipboard to make sure.

"Me," Sasuke said irritated.

"Kyaa~! As expected of Sasuke-kun!" the girls shouted. Others held the expression of being impressed on their face, while others held their normal expressions, too expected to be impressed.

Iruka noted the score down. He must say that he's impressed, but he had already expected that coming from the Uchiha. "And Asami?"

"Onaji," she said shortly.

The class stared at the girl in shock. Tied with Sasuke?

Iruka jotted this down on his clipboard. "That makes Sasuke and Asami the ones that has the highest score so far."

Sasuke glared at her and the white haired girl gave him back one of her tired glares.

"Okay," Iruka said as he finished writting all the notes and scores on the clipboard. "Class is dismissed for now. Have lunch!" Iruka was about to turn and go before he added, "-Within the Academy perimeter."

"Hai~!"

"Asami-chan, wanna eat together?" Naruto asked as he ran up to her.

"~uuu?" her glance slipped to the Uchiha walking away as she debated. "Mhm."

When they seated themselves on the ground, Asami shuffled through her pocket. "~uuu?" she breathed questionly as her fingers touched a piece of paper. She stared at it blankly as she heard it before her. "Naru," she said turning to Naruto whose preparing his ramen. "Do you know where the garbage can is ~uuu?"

"Eh? The clostest one is before the Academy entarance..." he answered as he looked up at her sheepishly. "What's that?" he asked, pointed to the small slip of finger in Asami's hand.

"A coupon for a candy shop... I forgot to throw it... It expired a month ago ~uuu..."

Naruto sweatdropped. '...A month ago..?'

"I'll be back in a moment ~uuu." Asami said as she got up.

Naruto nodded.

Asami took a few minutes to reach the Academy's front doors, mainly because of her slow and tired walking. She located the trash can and began clearing out her pockets. She had pass by many trash can, but often forgot to throw things out, which result to things, even from a 7 months ago, filling up in her pockets.

She was about to walk back to Naruto when a group of girls rushed pass right before her face. "Sasuke-kun~!"

"~uuu?" Asami breathed questionly looking at the group that just rushed pass. ''Sasuke?''

It was not hard for Asami to find the raven haired boy when she decided to do so. She actually found him right away since he's sitting on a branch of the tree where Asami saw him in the morning.

The boy had his back laid against the trunk of the tree and one leg up on the branch and the other leg dangling over it. He was staring at the sky from his spot when he was interrupted by a rustling below. When he looked down, he was meant with a pair of blue eyes.

"Ah. You alone ~uuu?" she said, stating the obvious of her observation.

"Hn," he replied, which seems to be a 'so what' in this case.

"A lot of people seem to like you ~uuu. Soshouldn't you be having a lot of company ~uuu. It's unexpected for you to be alone ~uuu." Asami said. From her experience the whole day 'till now, everything pretty much says that the raven haired boy is pretty much loved by all. Which is the reason why she didn't ask him to have lunch with Naruto and herself before. But it wasn't really expected for him to be sitting alone on a tree branch, evading other people.

Sasuke 'hn'ned her again, he closed his eyes and laid his head at the trunk of the tree to show her that he's ignoring her and that she's not worth his time talking to.

Asami examined him with her tired eyes for a moment before dropping down from the branch that held her up.

"Hn," Sasuke said. 'Took her long enough to leave.'

He heard a rustling sound below and a sudden tug at his ankle that hanged off the branch. His eyes quickly snapped open, but it was too late since he's already falling off the tree, straight to the ground 18 feet down that average to about 2 flights in the Academy building.

0-0-0-0

Thud.

"Itai~uuu," Asami said rubbing the back of her head.

"Says you. You were the one who pulled me down," Sasuke said with a pissed expression as he stood up rubbing the back of his head as well. They had both fallen back, and head, first down the tree.

"~uuu."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Asami turn her head up to look at him for a long moment. He glared at her when she didn't say anything, engaging a star-glare contest between the two.

"If you got nothing to say then don't bother me," he said as he turned to the tree he had dropped off from, breaking off the staring, and attempting to climb back up to his spot.

Asami stared at his back of a second before using her palms to lift herself out of her sitting position on the ground. "Anatawa... sabishi, ne?" she said as she stared at him.

"What?" he said, his eyes widened for a brief second before he turned to look at her. She was staring at the ground with her usual tired expression, but there seems to be something more to it. Sympathy? Lonliness? ...Understanding?

Asami's eyes lifted to look at him for a blink of a second before she snatched his wrist. "Come with me for a minute," she said as she began pacing and dragged him along.

"Oi, dobe!" he called with a bit more loudness to his voice than usual so that she would hear him. But Asami ignored it and continued to drag him along.

"Asari-char?" Naruto looked up with noodle still in his mouth from his cup of ramn when he heard heavy panating coming from beside him.

His eyes slid from her to the person behind her. "Sasuke-teme-!" Naruto jumped to his feet when he realized who it was.

"Dobe," he 'greeted' him.

"What did you say?" he shouted again when he realized that Sasuke has just called him a 'dobe.'

"Hn," Sasuke said, not bothering to repeat what he had just said.

"-What are you doing here?" Naruto shouted afterwards, remembering what he was about to say before 'Sasuke-teme' interrupted him before.

"Dobe," Sasuke said again, not answering his question.

"You wanna pick a fight, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shouted rolling up his sleeve as his previous question went into the trash can.

"Ask your friend over there, she's the one that dragged me here," Sasuke said fingering his thumb over to Asami.

Asami looked up from her spot on the ground feeling the course of the attention turned to her. Naruto looked at her confusedly and Sasuke was just annoyed with the situation.

"Sit-uuu," she said.

Naruto nodded and sat down beside her, continuing on with his cooling ramen, ignoring Sasuke momentarily.

As Naruto sat down, Sasuke 'hn'ned and sat down on a spt some distance away from them with his knee up and an arm over it.

"Asarri-chare, whe do yow inviue Sasque-tewe to jowon uss?" Naruto asked as he dug into his food. _Asami-chan, why do you invite Sasuke-teme to join us?_

"Eh?" Asami looked up as she took a bite out of her apple. "There's no special reason-uuu," she said sleepily.

"Oh," Naruto said as he continued to splurp on his noodles.

Asami adjusted her eyes down before mumbling, "It's just that he's somehow like us-uuu."

"Asarri-chawn?" he called. He wasn't able to make out what she just said.

"Nothing," he heard her say before something red and circular came flying at him. His eyes grew wide and circular to match the object flying toward him, he quickly slurped up the noddle hanging from his noddle before wincing as he caught the object between his hands, barely, just in time to prevent it from flying straight at his face.

Naruto revealed his blue orbs fully as he opened his eyes from the wince to examine the object. He turned it over. 'An apple?'

He looked up at Asami to find that she had one in her hands and began taking small bites into the fruit. Her line of version raised to look into his question gaze before going back to stare at her apple as she ate. Through 'eye language,' she's telling him something along the line of eating the apple, but it didn't seem like Naruto was able to caught on to that.

He continued watching Asami as she stopped eating for a moment and began rustling through something behind her. He looked questionly at her once again wondering what she was doing before revealing another one of the same fruit that's in both of their hands.

Naruto watched as she tossed the apple a couple inches into the air befrore she caught it in her hand. She turned a little and threw the apple in her right hand over her left side before continuing nibbling on her apple.

The blonde hair boy stared at the apple until his line of vision directed at the red fruit met dark hair. Sasuke's hair to be exact. Naruto gaped as he watched as the dark hair boy threw his hand back and caught the apple before it could connect with the back of his head.

Naruto looked back at his apple before looking at it angrily with frustration. Sasuke had caught the apple so easily without even using any effort, yet he had a difficultly catching the one that Asami had tossed at him. 'Damn you Sasuke! I definetly won't let you win!' he declared as he dug huge bites into the apple to satisfy his anger.

Sasuke, on the other hand, looked at the apple in suspicion.

"It's not poisioned ~uuu," Asami said.

He looked at her suspiciously. She having turned around to look at him. He looked down at the apple again and held it to his lips, prepared to test it, when he got interrupted.

"Just know that if it does happened to be poisionous, it's not my fault ~uuu. A poision fairy could have poisioned it ~uuu. Though there's 99.999999999% chance of it being not, you might just strike that 0.000000001% ~uuu. Just telling you that, so that if you do happen to be poisioned and die, don't come back and haunt me ~uuu." Asami warned, stopping her nibbling momentarily before going back to it at the end of her speech.

Sasuke gave her an 'are you an idiot' look when Naruto jumped up and declared loudly. "Ha! I finished before you Sasuke-teme! You may have won the first time by luck, but I won this time!" Naruto shouted, showing off the apple bitten all the way to the steam. "Ha! And you haven't even started yet!" Naruto said, seeing the untouched apple in the dark haired boy's hand. 'Beat that, Sasuke!' Naruto declared in triumph.

Sasuke decided to ignore the two idiots, one's ridiculous speech and the other's self-declared victory which he paid no mind to. He looked at the apple still in his hand and took a bite out of it. Might as well get rid of it. To his surprise, it was pretty good. Though the apple is hard, it contain a right amount of juice in it. It's not exactly sweet either, it gives off a sweetish-sour flavor, the sourness could be tasted clearly from biting into it, if one actually pay a little bit of mind to it. Unlike Naruto, who probably just stuffed everything into his mouth like a meat-hungry dinosaur, without actually tasting how it tasted like. The fruit was unlike what he had bought in the market and even he, a person that doesn't have the word 'good' in his book of vocabularies, have to admit that it contain a _satisfying _taste to it.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Vocab** (I might not be exactly right)

nani- what

teme- bastard

boku no- my

hime- princess

ai- love

onaji- same

"Itai" - it hurts

"Anatawa... sabishi, ne?" - You're lonely... right

"dobe" - dead last

"-teme" - bastard

**P****lease review! . Highly appreciated! (If there's any suggestions, please let me know!)**


End file.
